


restart

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows, Prompt Fic, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "starting over" for the LiveJournal drabble community <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/">100wordstories</a>.</p><p>[drabble, three: Nothing is ever easy.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	restart

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the final battle in _Deathly Hallows_ , but before the epilogue.

Scant few days had passed; somewhere between collapsing from exhaustion and everything else, he’d lost track of just how many.  
  
Signs of battle were still everywhere – fallen walls from the invasion of giants, ground blackened with the burn of spellfire. Even with magic, repairs were slow.  
  
Yet he knew they would be done.  
  
 _Rebuild, restore… restart_ .  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a light touch on his shoulder.  
  
“Harry? You alright?”  
  
Before, he would have whirled away, wand and spell at the ready. But now…  
  
He turned slowly to meet Hermione’s worried gaze with a smile. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”  
  
Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published at [100wordstories](http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.]


End file.
